the runaway magician
by enchantina
Summary: read to find out
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time in the first Nome lived a chief lector named Pharaoh Akhenaton and his wife, the Queen Lupa. they were descendants of the pharaoh Khufu .There was also Pharaoh's brother, advisor named Mal. The lector was loved by all magicians._

_A few years later the Queen gave birth to a girl, a beautiful girl .the lector decided to name her annabeth. She was very beautiful and all magicians loved her, however luck was not by her side. When she was old enough to start her training every one found of that she was a master of chaotic magic._

_The lectors advisor mal suggested to kill the girl to end the trouble the lector refused._

_Even though mal looked at the lector with great respect he thought they were some changes needed._

_He hatched a plan to overthrow the lector. He convinced a combat magician to kill the lector when a lector of 17__th__ Nome was visiting. The magicians name was Akiiki. Akiiki felt bad killing his master so he coaxed the cook to add the red syrup in the lector and the Queen's cookies saying it was strawberry syrup and they would like it. The maid added it without knowing what it was. It was the land's deadliest poison rat poison. The lector clapped his hands and the maid appeared with the cookies blue coated and red. She placed the red ones in front of the king and the queen and the blue ones in front of the lector of 17__th__ Nome. The pharaoh took a bite and said "why do these taste so ratty" he continued to have a bite. He asked the queen that why she doesn't take a bite too. The queen had a bite and started to say "yes indeed t-t-they t-t-as-ee b-ba…''and fell on the ground. The pharaoh said "what is happening who did this, I will n-not spare yoou..." And he too fell of his chair._

_After a long pause the lector of 17__th__ Nome, Marcus said_

"_WHAT IS HAPPENING", _

"_Well as there is no one for the throne" came a nasty sneer. It was nobody but Mal. with a strike of his wand Marcus was dead_

_Annabeth came down the stairs and screamed on the top of her voice,_

"_YOU, I'LL GET YOU BANISHED I'LL KILL YOU, YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME I SWEAR ON SUN GOD AMON RE THAT I'LL I'LL..."_

"_SILIENCE" He said to her while dragging her to the cinder ''BE QUITE YOU FOOLISH GIRL YOU WILL NOT BE QUEEN, HAVE I KILLED YOUR FATHER? YES I HAVE. I AM the Pharaoh AND I WILL MAKE YOU A SLAVE OF MY NEW QUEEN ACENITH; BETTER BE GOOD OR YOU'LL NOT KNOW WHEN YOU ARE DEAD. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Annabeth was treated very badly by Acenith, the new queen. If she did one mistake, she was locked up in a dungeon foodless_

_Apart from all this the queen Acenith's daughter Ebonee troubled her lot. She made her wash all her clothes in Nile even if they were clean. The river Nile was 10 miles away to the castle and poor Annabeth went walking all the way there and back and people when she was coming back threw plant dyes and garbage on her so if there was one spot on them she had to go back and wash them again._

_Annabeth befriended another maid called Cleo. Cleo was Mal's scullery maid, she too was treated badly but Cleo didn't think so, she said I am just paying my parents debt and after all I am no good magician just a water user._

_Cleo herself was a desentend __of Sneferubut__._

_Cleo and Annabeth served Ebonee and Acenith._

_Five years passed like this._

_Ebonee was classified as the co-lectoress but nobody wanted to work with her as she was selfish and spoilt and nothing stopped her to take away all of the things she liked for free. She hated her servants and maids and was cruel to them all._

_Acenith on the other hand was no pretty herself but she didn't punish all the slaves harshly yet she wasn't fit to be the queen._

_Mal was the worst of them. He was conceited and fond of wars. Nothing stopped him from making his kingdom larger until it reached the edge of Persia._

_When Annabeth was 21 she was so fed up that she decided to run away. Cleo told her a ship was leaving to go somewhere far so she could go there._

_Annabeth said ''so, if I go there like this I will be recognised''_

''_Not if you wear this ''Cleo said as she shoved a pair of gloves, two scarves and a long white stockings._

''_Are you nuts? I'll boil to death if I wear these' 'said Annabeth_

"_Well that's all I have got. Take it or leave it" said Cleo._

"_Ok fine then, I will wear them" said Annabeth._

_Annabeth wore them and went outside. She climbed the wines and escaped into the town. She saw the ship and she climbed into the luggage._

_Nobody noticed her and people kept dumping luggage there._

_For three days Annabeth starved and had no water. It was nothing new as Ebonee never gave her enough food but the heat in the storage place was unbearable and the worst part was she didn't know where she was going._

_The ship stopped at a lot of took nearly 13 days to get to the last stop where all bags were taken outside, her instincts told her to go, so she went outside. Annabeth saw a river, a fountain statue depicting the places_


	3. Chapter 3

_And a girl of around eleven stood in front of her, _

"_Hi" said the girl. _

"_Err…..hi" said Annabeth _

"_I am Geraldine" said she._

"_Hi Geraldine I am Annabeth "said Annabeth_

"_Annabeth daughter of the chief lector"_

_Yes, Annabeth"_

"_why are you here"asked Geraldine_

_Annabeth thought for a while and said_

"_ran away"_

"_OH! "Exclaimed Geraldine "Come with me"_

"_Hey stop "protested Annabeth "let me get this clear. I want to know where you are taking me"_

"_Ok I am taking you to my sister. It's her birthday today so I thought she would like you and I tell you a secret. She's gone to Egypt, so I brought you to my house" stammered Geraldine._

"_Fine well how old is she'' said Annabeth_

"_21" said Geraldine _

"_Sweet, so am I" I'll come._

''_So let's go'' sprang up Geraldine_

_After fifteen minutes of walk they reached a house and Geraldine knocked at the door and girl with grey eyes and a frown on her face opened the door and said_

"_Well how are you Geraldine?"_

"_Err f-fine Cordilia"_

"_why do you have to make my everyday bad cause of you Abdias hates me you damsel in distress…."scolded Cordilia_

"_Sorry to break in, can I see Geraldine's elder sister" said Annabeth_

"_I guess you are I am cordilia her elder sister" said cordilia flatly _

"_Oh sorry" said Annabeth blushing a little _

"_Never mind" said cordilia smiling she looked quite pretty_

"_I brought her here for your birthday party yayyy", Said Geraldine happily._

"_Yes please and where is my cake?" said cordilia laughingly._

_Geraldine brought a cake a chocolate covered one with chunks of pineapples. For a normal girl the cake would have been great in fact amazing but for one whose birthday had been a festival it was like a cupcake._

_After having a lot of cake cordilia and Annabeth set out to the castle to register Annabeth in the magician's diary. On their way they had to cross the river Arizona. The only bridge there was one made of bamboo without side railing._

_Annabeth said "my that looks dangerous"_

"_It is dangerous" replied cordilia._

"_Can't anybody fall?" inquired Annabeth _

"_They can. Who says that they can't?" said cordilia _

"_Well 'started Annabeth and cordilia said "see there is the castle"_

_It was a magnificent castle and it had been built on a mountain._

"_How are we …going to climb that?" said Annabeth._

"_Easy Just climb here" said cordilia_

_She climbed in a wooden box with a door and after Annabeth came in she closed the door and kept pulling a long rope. They rose above the ground and it stopped and they got down._


	4. Chapter 4

_And a girl of around eleven stood in front of her, _

"_Hi" said the girl. _

"_Err…..hi" said Annabeth _

"_I am Geraldine" said she._

"_Hi Geraldine I am Annabeth "said Annabeth_

"_Annabeth daughter of the chief lector"_

_Yes, Annabeth"_

"_why are you here"asked Geraldine_

_Annabeth thought for a while and said_

"_ran away"_

"_OH! "Exclaimed Geraldine "Come with me"_

"_Hey stop "protested Annabeth "let me get this clear. I want to know where you are taking me"_

"_Ok I am taking you to my sister. It's her birthday today so I thought she would like you and I tell you a secret. She's gone to Egypt, so I brought you to my house" stammered Geraldine._

"_Fine well how old is she'' said Annabeth_

"_21" said Geraldine _

"_Sweet, so am I" I'll come._

''_So let's go'' sprang up Geraldine_

_After fifteen minutes of walk they reached a house and Geraldine knocked at the door and girl with grey eyes and a frown on her face opened the door and said_

"_Well how are you Geraldine?"_

"_Err f-fine Cordilia"_

"_why do you have to make my everyday bad cause of you Abdias hates me you damsel in distress…."scolded Cordilia_

"_Sorry to break in, can I see Geraldine's elder sister" said Annabeth_

"_I guess you are I am cordilia her elder sister" said cordilia flatly _

"_Oh sorry" said Annabeth blushing a little _

"_Never mind" said cordilia smiling she looked quite pretty_

"_I brought her here for your birthday party yayyy", Said Geraldine happily._

"_Yes please and where is my cake?" said cordilia laughingly._

_Geraldine brought a cake a chocolate covered one with chunks of pineapples. For a normal girl the cake would have been great in fact amazing but for one whose birthday had been a festival it was like a cupcake._

_After having a lot of cake cordilia and Annabeth set out to the castle to register Annabeth in the magician's diary. On their way they had to cross the river Arizona. The only bridge there was one made of bamboo without side railing._

_Annabeth said "my that looks dangerous"_

"_It is dangerous" replied cordilia._

"_Can't anybody fall?" inquired Annabeth _

"_They can. Who says that they can't?" said cordilia _

"_Well 'started Annabeth and cordilia said "see there is the castle"_

_It was a magnificent castle and it had been built on a mountain._

"_How are we …going to climb that?" said Annabeth._

"_Easy Just climb here" said cordilia_

_She climbed in a wooden box with a door and after Annabeth came in she closed the door and kept pulling a long rope. They rose above the ground and it stopped and they got down._


	5. Chapter 5

_While they registered Annabeth's name Annabeth saw the lector from the statue and she recognised him as Marcus and exclaimed_

"_Marcus"_

"_Annabeth" said Marcus_

"_It-it's good to see you" said Annabeth_

"_You too" said Marcus _

"_you survived mal's attack ?" answered Annabeth_

"_Greatly damaged my healer though" said Marcus_

"_she probably will live" Marcus continued_

"_that's great" said Annabeth _

"_sir", said cordelia " we might need to make arrangement for annabeth to stay"_

"_Ah"started marcus "will you cordelia let her stay with you_

"_I would be honoured" said cordelia_

"_Come on Annabeth"_

_she took her to the stable full of camels _

_she climbed on one and helped Annabeth to climb too._

_They went somewhere far and came an oasis._

"_Wow" exclaimed Annabeth _

"_Is it not beautiful?" asked cordelia _

"_Yes it is" replied Annabeth _

"_Well would you like to help Marcus navigate egypt " inquired the messenger_

_After a long pause_

"_Well... Sure." Replied Annabeth _

"_That's great the ship is leaving tomorrow" said the messenger_

"_Well I will go" said Annabeth __determined to go._

_Later when she told this to cordilia her mood was quite off._

_When Annabeth asked her what is the matter _

_Cordilia didn't respond._


	6. Chapter 6

_When the ship reached the port of Egypt_

_Marcus and Annabeth went to the castle, nobody recognises Annabeth._

_Once they reach Annabeth sees Akiiki he smiles at them and tells them to follow him._

_He takes them to the royal hall and Akiiki and Marcus talk while Annabeth searches for Cleo. When Cleo sees Annabeth her joy is out of bounds she said_

"_Oh my lord when did you come back and you just left like fifteen days back" _

"_I thought you missed me a lot" said Annabeth_

_They talked a lot and went for dinner_

_After dinner Akiiki got his bow and arrow and Marcus told Annabeth to out there was a screech and `blood came running out of the door. Annabeth opened it and uncle mal was dead._

"_Oh god what has happened here"_

"_OH, Nothing I think we are going back" _

"_Take care Annabeth" said Cleo "now I have clean this up, it was bad of you Akiiki" _

_After spending a few days in Persia on the bridge came Marcus and knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

"_Marry me Annabeth you will never have to be sad. I love you and I am sure that you really know that"_


	7. Chapter 7

_Annabeth said "Why Marcus I will be honoured" _

"_The feeling of being a LECTRESS again will be delightful. How would anyone want to decline such a marvellous offer? Yes Marcus I do, I do love you and I will marry you. Only you."_

_She continued "Better than the feeling of owning a star only thy may give me._

_I am delighted and I will marry you."_

_Marcus had a look of joy that even slaying mal wouldn't give him._

_He smiled and started to say something, just that second cordilia arrived and Marcus went back to the palace but stayed outside the door_

_In anger cordilia said "YOU HOW DARE YOU DO THIS I CAN NOT FORGIVE YOU" and she pushed Annabeth in the river._

_Marcus who was there jumped in the river but even for a good swimmer the currents of Arizona were too strong for him and Marcus and Annabeth both of their spirits were taken away by god _

_Cordilia couldn't believe what she had done and asked god to take her to and heaven_

_She left her body lifelessly on the bridge she joined Annabeth and Marcus in heaven just when god declared a wedding between them._

_Annabeth and Marcus lived happily ever after and cordilia too found true love._

_Meanwhile in Egypt while there was no lector to the throne. Cleo and Akiiki became the pharaoh and queen and Cleo's name was changed to Cleopatra the seventh and she gave freedom to all countries under her and ruled only Egypt and all lived happily ever after. _


End file.
